1. Field of Invention
The inventions claimed and described herein generally relate to the collection, and consolidation of data from a plurality of sources and to the analysis and use of the collected data. More specifically, they relate to the collection, analysis and consolidation of data that may relate to a current event. These inventions provide apparatus, methods and systems for collecting, analyzing and consolidating data of many types including, but not limited to images (still and video), sounds, alphanumeric data, etc. Data relating to a current event is analyzed, consolidated, enhanced and delivered to a third party and may also be reserved for further use. The inventions are particularly useful in providing proactive emergency management, disaster response and security as well as for other uses and commercial purposes.
2. General Background and Related Art
In this document, various inventions will be described using company/organization names and acronyms because, as of the preparation of this document, that is the most convenient way to describe the best mode for carrying out the inventions and provide a clear description that will be useful for the reader. Particular company/organization names and acronyms should therefore be treated as only a convenient way of describing and not as a limitation. The inventions are not limited to the specific organizations mentioned and/or described in this document. KOYO Musen America, Inc. is the name of a company organized under the laws of the state of Delaware in the U.S. Koyo Musen Corporation is the name of a company organized under the laws of Japan.
In Japanese, KOYO means illumination or insight, and Musen means Radio waves, or wireless. Therefore, KOYO Musen means wireless insight, revelation or inspiration. During normal commerce, the KOYO Information Network (KIN) serves as a comprehensive location-based, proactive data collection, analysis, and value-added information and distribution network. When disaster strikes, the KIN becomes a survival information portal. Emergency Response Information Systems (ERIS) provide information about emergent and emergency events to all stakeholders in a given response area or organization: a nation, state, county, city, area, business, organization, venue or infrastructure: From first alert of the current event through the passing and mitigation of the event's effects. Municipal Emergency Management Systems (EMS) provide some insight for the proper management of an emergency event. A relatively simple example of an EMS is the so-called “911” system. A citizen witnesses an automobile accident and dials 911. An operator answers the call and receives a description of the emergency event from the caller. The 911 operators then decide which assets (ambulance, fire truck, utility company, etc.) of the EMS to deploy, and emergency service providers are dispatched. Such systems are far from perfect, and are always “event-plus-time,” i.e., emergency service providers arrive at the event scene some minutes or hours after the event has taken place or begun (in the case of an on-going event). Sometimes, there is a long delay between the time of an event and the initial call to 911. Other times, inaccurate information is provided as to the location, the kind of event, or its severity. When emergency service providers arrive at an accident or event scene, they may discover that additional assets are necessary, such as, for example, special rescue equipment.
Noting these limitations is not intended to cast dispersions on the valiant men and women who serve us in the EMS sector. However, there are limits to the capabilities that can be marshaled (budget, technology, training, etc.). Every communication cycle in the process of event validation extends the time between a first report and mitigation. Let's continue to look at the car accident example. Assume that all of the parties involved are incapacitated and cannot summon help on their own. If the injured parties are lucky, someone will soon arrive on the scene, or a witness to the accident will call for help. A homeowner nearby hears the crash, looks outside of his window and sees two cars in the road. He immediately calls 911 and the police and an ambulance are summoned. They arrive 15 minutes later, or 30 to 45 minutes later if traffic or distance is a problem. After arriving on the scene, the ambulance team may realize that additional resources are required because there are actually seven victims rather than the two reported by the witness. The chaotic nature of early event reporting, the stress of the crisis, the actual duress of injury or witnessing the loss of life, all contribute to a sketchy picture of the first few moments of an emerging event, whether man-made or naturally occurring.
The response system, from the initial 911 call through complete mitigation with the final clearing of debris, can be significantly enhanced by more accurate and complete data collection, analysis, consolidation and dissemination. The inventions presented herein provide and support a commercially motivated, proactive ERIS.